


前任

by Icy_Zoe7



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ex Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Zoe7/pseuds/Icy_Zoe7
Summary: 军官俱乐部，贝斯特和莱顿前任相见尴尬？那就来一炮好了！
Relationships: Richard “Dick” Best/Edwin T. Layton
Kudos: 4





	前任

如果你和你的前任只是因为没办法继续在一起而和平分手，那么在夜深人静或者闲来无事的时候，脑中闪过的那些旧时温情总会让你为这段无疾而终的感情而可惜。

至少莱顿就是这样，所以在听到贝斯特似是玩笑，实则一针见血的问题时，他只能尴尬的不说话。

“你是不是在密切监视我？”

是，莱顿承认这样是有滥用职权的嫌疑。作为情报人员，他对于贝斯特所在的舰只总是密切关注，甚至有时还会好奇的多往下深挖那么一点点。

贝斯特的眼神还是像之前那样勾人，海蓝色的眼睛仿佛你多盯一秒就会迷失其中，说话时有意无意勾起的唇角，时而荡漾起的浅浅的酒窝，没有一样不让莱顿想起在海军学院的初见。

“珍珠港之后，我们就特别需要你们。你能让他们作出正确的决策吗？”贝斯特继续发问。这次莱顿知道他是认真的，看着贝斯特的样子––––紧抿着但微微撅起的双唇，眼睛静静地注视着他，眉头有些皱起，莱顿有些发晕，这跟他第一次向自己索吻的样子好像。

“我会尽我所能。”他不敢保证什么，但是他坚定地看着贝斯特，四目相对之间，莱顿想要亲吻他前任的冲动在他脑子里越来越响。虽然这很不合时宜，但是谁让禁果尝起来最香呢。

他伸手抓住要离开吧台的贝斯特，贝斯特回头，不等他开口，莱顿直截了当地说:“来厕所找我，等你五分钟。”说着，就拨开人群，往厕所方向走去。

没过两分钟，厕所的门被贝斯特推开又锁上，他走到莱顿身前，捏着他的下巴就吻了上去。双唇相碰，就像一根火柴划过砂纸，燃起了火。

莱顿伸出手抱着贝斯特的后脑勺，伸出舌头钻进了对方的上下齿之间，跟他的舌头纠缠了好一会，能尝到迈泰酒的味道，这让莱顿更加喜欢这个湿漉漉的吻。

“你想我了是吗？”贝斯特用拇指摩挲着莱顿被亲肿的下唇，抬着下巴用玩味的眼神看着对方的眼睛。

“你不也是吗，不然你也不会来找我。”  
“你看上去比以前更壮实了。”贝斯特说着就掐了一把莱顿的胸，手掌下的敏感点一下就凸起了。  
“你也不赖。”莱顿撩起贝斯特的衬衣，来回抚摸他腰际的肌肉。

莱顿顺势就解开了贝斯特的皮带，掏出他半硬的老二放在手里开始上下套弄起来。熟悉的力道和手法让贝斯特硬的很快，他解开莱顿的衬衣，托着他宽阔的后背开始对那浑圆饱满的胸脯又亲又咬。

厕所充斥着两人的喘息。贝斯特尤其喜欢莱顿掌心的茧子摩擦过自己龟头的感觉，自己的神经被崩到了最紧，可能再用力一下就要断了。看着莱顿白嫩的胸肌上已经布满了自己的掐痕和牙印，不禁让贝斯特感叹出声:“你的胸练的真漂亮，Edwin”

“你的屁股摸上去比以前更翘了，Dick”莱顿说着还拍了一下他的臀肉，清脆的响声和热辣的痛感让贝斯特一下射在了莱顿的手上。

贝斯特双手摸在莱顿的腰上，喘息未定就跪了下去，解开他的裤子，含住了莱顿的鸡巴。贝斯特的口活真的好，不仅能整个吞进去，吮吸的力度也刚刚好，没有那么急切，但是刚好能让莱顿呻吟出声。他们依旧对视着，看着莱顿享受的样子，贝斯特给他一个挑逗意味十足的媚眼。

莱顿慢慢抓住贝斯特的后脑勺，开始示意他加速。贝斯特吮吸地更卖力了，一次次把莱顿的阴茎顶到了自己的会厌。

“我 我要射了。”莱顿喘的话都说不直了，贝斯特真的是他做过的口活最好的人了，没什么能比得上他炙热的唇舌和勾人的吮吸。  
“直接射我嘴里，我会全部吞下去的。”

莱顿射了，贝斯特悉数咽下了白色的液体，就连从嘴角流出的那一滴，也被舔得干干净净。

“我经历过最好的性爱永远是和你一起的”

“那就希望我们都能活到下次在做”


End file.
